


New Episode

by Simorail



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, G!P, G!P Nicole, Iamsosorry, Nicole Haught Has a Penis, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simorail/pseuds/Simorail
Summary: Tuesday. The day Nicole's favourite show gets a new episode every week. After a long shift she is ready to spend the night watching it, but halfway Waverly comes home.Is the new episode exciting enough to get the redhead's mind off of her beautiful girlfriend?You guessed it.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 322





	New Episode

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I'm back at it again, this time with a completely different story.  
> Ironically, I wrote this listening to a break up song, but this story is anything but a break up.  
> Lauv - Getting Over You (R3hab Remix), if you want to give it a listen. (it's not a sad song)
> 
> I hope you will like this short story, please go easy on me!  
> Happy Holidays!🌲

With the remote in hand Nicole slumped back into the pillows of the couch with a satisfied groan. She just came home from a very long shift and it was Tuesday, the day a new episode comes out of her favorite detective show every week. The cases on the show were always exciting, and she always felt like she constantly learned new things about her job while watching it, new perspectives and techniques she could also use.

One beer already in her system and with a second on the table in front of her Nicole pushed the play button. While the opening credits started to come up on the screen she wondered when Waverly was supposed to end her shift at the historical research institute she was working at. They rented a small but cozy apartment in New York together. This was their eleventh month together and they decided after six months of dating that it was way more cost-effective for them to share a flat. Besides they liked each other very much and were fairly comfortable with one another.

Ten minutes in and Nicole was already fascinated with this new episode of the show. The plot was cleverly compiled and it needed the full attention of the viewer not to miss the slightest, but later relevant actions. She was intrigued to say the least.

Another ten minutes later she heard the key turn in the front door and her girlfriend came through it with hurried strides.

“Hi, baby” Nicole called out, as of a sign that she is home and currently laying on the couch.

“Ohh... Hi, babe” Waverly answered slightly surprised from the front door, where she was currently stripping from her coat and boots. “Didn’t know you would be home already.”

“Nedley let me go a little earlier than usual, but I was in for almost 12 hours doing just paperwork, so I ran off as soon as possible” the redhead explained with her eyes still on the screen. As she reached for the beer on the table, she could feel the brunette’s lips on her cheek giving her a kiss in greeting.

“Ahh, that sucks, but I see your favorite show makes up for it” Waverly smiled down at Nicole after a quick glance at the TV screen and she cradled her fingers through red hair and massaged her girlfriend’s scalp.

“Yeah, and you being here.” Nicole answered as she turned her head and gave the brunette a short but fiery kiss on the lips. “How was your day?” she asked as she took a sip from the beer and searched for the remote with her eyes, so she could pause the show.

“Jeremy and I started to work on a new project, it’s really interesting so far and we’ll have a presentation about it on the Historical Conference in April” Waverly said as she started to walk towards their bathroom to wash her hands and get rid of her working clothes.

Finding the remote, Nicole paused the show and quickly followed her girlfriend into the bathroom. She found her bend over the sink and came up behind her, wrapping her hands around the waist of the brunette. She leaned down to land long kisses on Waverly’s shoulder and neck and whisper in her ear “My baby is the smartest.”

“You are cute.” the brunette smiled as she leaned back into Nicole’s chest and one of her hands came up to stroke the redhead’s cheek. “You can finish your show, I will go get changed and we can have dinner after.” she said as she turned to face Nicole and gave a chaste kiss on her lips.

“Okay, I’ll be on the couch” the redhead whispered as she tried to deepen the kiss by running her tongue over the brunette’s lower lip seeking entrance. Waverly’s knees went week at the action and felt her body began to warm as the kissing continued. Just as she was about to lift her hands to the edge of Nicole’s shirt the redhead stepped back, and with a kiss on the brunette’s nose she was out the bathroom door in an instant.

Waverly just stood in the middle of the room, puzzled, breathing heavily and with a slight throbbing between her legs. She groaned and headed for their shared room to change into comfier clothes. She put on one of Nicole’s t-shirts with a gray fleece short and walked out of the room in the direction of the kitchen. But as soon as she saw her girlfriend sprawled out on the couch in front of the TV, an idea came to her mind. She will give it back to her, what the redhead did in the bathroom.

Snickering, she lowered herself at the end of the couch and started to rub her hands on Nicole’s calves.

“What?...” the redhead asked slightly irritated by being interrupted midst of the most thrilling part of the show, but Waverly could feel her melt into the touch. “Nothing, I just wanted to rest a few moments before getting started with dinner.” she smirked back at her girlfriend as her fingers climbed higher and higher, now massaging Nicole’s thighs.

“Ohh...okay.” Nicole answered dumbfounded, as she tried to ignore the stirring feeling caused by the brunette’s hands on her thighs. She focused on the show, which in a normal situation would engross her to no end, but in this situation, it was getting more and more difficult to dedicate her mind to it. She looked at the brunette with a puzzled expression as she felt Waverly starting to stroke her shaft through the material of her sweatpants. “Babe, what are you doing?”

“Me? Absolutely nothing.” the brunette smirked and looked her girlfriend directly in the eyes as she moved to straddle the redhead’s thighs. Feeling the shaft swell under her hands she quickly pulled the sweatpants lower on Nicole’s hips and started to rub her cock through her boxers. “Why? Are you complaining?”

“Uhh…” Nicole moaned, as she felt her cock harden, breathing getting difficult. “I guess, not.” She stammered as she looked on the TV screen one last time before looking up at her beautiful girlfriend, who was smirking down at her, while stroking her cock in slow, throughout motions. 

Waverly on the other hand only wanted to tease the redhead with her actions, but grinding down on Nicole’s muscular thighs and feeling the much needed friction between her legs she began to enjoy this whole impromptu teasing a little too much. So, she rose and pulled off the sweatpants and boxers from the redhead’s long legs. Nicole immediately missing the soft hands of her girlfriend on her cock, started to stroke herself while watching with hungry eyes as the brunette get rid of her own shorts and panties. Waverly purposefully turned her back to Nicole while doing so, knowing well that the redhead would get turned on even more by seeing her ass on full display.

Turning back in the direction of her girlfriend, Waverly wasn’t disappointed, as she saw Nicole looking back at her with blown pupils, pumping her cock quicker than before.

“Not so fast, baby. Don’t you want me to help with that?” Waverly grinned as she settled down again into the redhead’s lap. Nicole’s hands immediately found their place on the brunette’s thighs and started to inch backwards to palm the globes of her ass.

“You’re so sexy, babe. Your ass… Your everything. The sexiest woman I’ve ever seen.” Nicole said as she leaned forward to capture Waverly’s lips in a deep, fiery kiss. Her palms were still on the brunette’s ass and she gently started to squeeze it, encouraging her girlfriend to start a grind against her now uncovered cock. Both of them moaned as they continued to kiss, while maintaining a steady rhythm against each other.

“Yeah? Do you want to see more of that ass?” Waverly asked, as she wiggled her globes into the palms that were holding them, and started to grind down with more force in a circular motion on Nicole’s now rock hard cock. Moaning as the tip of it came in touch with her throbbing clit. 

“Of course, I want to. I want to see more of every part of you, you feel so good, babe.” the redhead moaned as she quickly took of Waverly’s t-shirt and bra with a few practiced motion and took her breasts into her palms for a change.

“Hold on. I have an idea.” the brunette groaned, as she tried to think clear with Nicole’s hands all over her body. “I think you will love it.” she winked down at her and with a fluid motion she turned in the redhead’s lap so that her back was now facing in the direction of her girlfriend, giving a full view off her ass.

“Oh fuck...That’s so hot” Nicole sighed out as she stared at the view in front of her. After few minutes of grinding on each other she encouraged Waverly to rose up a little bit, so she could rub the tip of her cock through the brunette’s wet folds before entering her. “You ready, babe?” she asked the brunette for consent as she found the girl's entrance.

Waverly eagerly nodded and looked back at the redhead above her shoulder. “I’m so ready, Nicole.” and with that she sunk down on the cock as she bit her lip, feeling the tip pop in and her walls stretch. “Oh God, you feel so fucking good.” she gasped as she spread her legs even wider, accommodating Nicole’s size.

Nicole was at loss of words as she watched her cock slip into her girlfriend, the warmth engulfing her. She was surely in heaven, she thought as the brunette started to move above her, slowly rising and then slamming down. Her hands found their place on Waverly’s hips as she watched her girlfriend’s ass bounce before her eyes, her cock throbbing at the sight. Each downward thrust, their hips met with a loud slap, and Waverly used Nicole’s thighs to balance herself, quickening the pace she rode her girlfriend with.

“Fuck! Keep going, babe” Nicole moaned between gasps, panting heavily as she started to work with her hips, and sneaked one of her hands in front of Waverly, to tease and pinch the brunette’s nipples between her fingers as much as she could with the quickening pace of their motions.

Waverly could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge. Everything just felt so good, Nicole’s cock filling her up, the redheads fingers working on her breasts. She knew she needed one last push, so she trailed her hand down her abdomen and started to circle her clit with her fingers, instantly feeling the constrictions predicting her orgasm.

“Nicole, I’m go-gonna come!” she groaned as she clenched down hard on the redhead’s cock, her back bend back in pleasure as her orgasm overtook her. She felt Nicole slowly moving inside her as she came down from her high, the death grip on her girlfriend’s thigh softening.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Nicole cursed as she felt Waverly come down from her orgasm, quickly remembering her approaching one. She felt her balls tighten and pulled out fast, pumping her cock and shooting her come on the brunette’s ass and tanned back. She moaned loudly as she emptied, and the pleasure of her release overtook her too. 

Waverly spun around and laid down on top of Nicole, both breathing heavily and smiling in post orgasmic bliss. “I love it when you have an idea like this.” Nicole chuckled as she kissed Waverly on the top of her head, stroking her hands through her hair. The brunette chuckled too and slapped her on the chest but lifted her head nonetheless to give a quick peck to the redhead. “I’m going to shower, you coming?” Waverly asked smiling down, as she got off off Nicole and stood up.

“I just came, but I guess…” Nicole wiggled her eyebrows smirking at the brunette, who just rolled her eyes and took off in the direction of the bathroom with the redhead following closely behind.

\---

The sun had gone down, only the TV screen illuminating the room with the show paused on it, asking; _Are you still watching?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Any kind of feedback appreciated!


End file.
